Pullup Pickup
by Aria Gaile
Summary: Raven will be happy if she never has to drive up to another late night McDonalds drive-thru ever again. -AU/Oneshot.


_Edit: June 2012. Copyrights disclaimed to ©tanyart._

* * *

How Raven ends up driving a drunken Tara and Kory from their sorority party is beyond her, especially since they hadn't even invited her, and she didn't have the time.

She _hates_ all the prissy, scantily-clad girls that host those things, and the stench of alcohol and perfume that permeates their clothing (and now the car!) is making it hard for her to remember the terms she is reciting in her head for her political philosophy exam tomorrow – or rather, _today_, since it's now one-thirteen in the morning! But, as she constantly reminds herself, she loves the two idiots to death and when they call for help, she'll always be their knight in shining armour.

Except for right now, because she'd rather be the evil wicked witch who breathes fire and rots apples.

"How the _hell_ do I…?" Raven sighs, both angry and tired, not bothering to finish because it's obvious her best friends aren't even listening. They're two busy leaning out of the side windows ogling the bright lights of the McDonalds menu wall of the drive-thru. Yeah, that's what she meant: How the hell _did_ they manage to get her to be their chauffeur ...and now their _babysitter!_ Even Raven's not entirely sure how it happened herself.

For one thing, they shouldn't even be eating after bingeing alcohol all night... But then, she _did_ hear once that fried foods helped with hangovers. And for another thing …it's _McDonalds!_ Oh, and did she mention that she has a freaking exam in eight hours? She tries to go over Marxist terminologies in her head when Kory leans out across her and the steering wheel with stank breath and wet eyes as they glaze over Mc-_everything_.

"I …I-I want one," she slurs with a giggle.

"One of what?" the male voice inside the rusty, dusty speaker says flat and unamused by his customer's giddiness.

"OF EVERYTHING!" Kory cheers and Tara is cackling in the backseat while Raven mentally puts a pistol to her head. A sigh is heard in the metal box.

"Miss, I'm worried that you're driving drunk," he says slightly agitated without any real care. "Perhaps you should park in the lot and come inside to eat."

Great, now Raven has no choice but to speak and reveal her embarrassing enslavement. "Nope, I'm actually the designated driver," she says deadpanned for loss of time and dignity.

"Oh," the guy's voice peaks with slight interest because he's actually talking to a mature person this late at night. "I am so sorry."

"Me too," Raven sighs at his amused pity. "Just …get me three of your cheapest meals and a coke for all of them."

"Right," he responds and seconds later the order shows up on the display screen. "Pull up to the second window."

Raven eases her foot onto the gas slowly so as to inwardly prepare herself for the embarrassing encounter with the guy stuck with the greasy night shift. Instead, a girl with loosely tied buns in her hair is at the payout window with her meals. When Raven takes them and hands one each to Kory and Tara, they sigh dramatically.

"I love you, Rae!" Kory cheers again, letting her head loll to one side to inhale the smell. Raven scowls and turns to hand the girl her change. She almost gets smashed in the face with a steaming Styrofoam cup of coffee. The smell is so strong that she almost takes it without thinking because, after everything Kory and Tara have put her through, she could really go for some before she's back to exam crunching. But honesty win's tonight and she raises her eyebrows.

"I didn't order coffee," she says dryly but the woman blinks her tired, annoyed eyes and leans back to the first window – which is closed so Raven can't see what the guy looks like, or more important, what he's saying. The woman turns back with a bored look.

"He says you're gonna need it," and as Raven takes it, feeling the hot liquid drip down her fingers, she doesn't even have time to open her mouth before the woman shuts the window.

Not that Raven wanted to say thank you to the cranky bitch anyway.

When she puts the cup in the cupholder and goes to wipe her hand on Kory's jacket, the redhead whines in protest. But Raven already doesn't give a shit.

"You owe me," she grunts and she pulls out of the drive-thru, her mind already back to the thesis of her prep-essay for the exam. When she's sitting back at home in front of her laptop, the coffee is still hot and bitter. Like her attitude.

~o~

Raven already knows that having fast food more than once a week isn't good for people, but Kory doesn't and unlike her smart roommate, her fast metabolism and flat stomach are starving for grease.

But at least when Raven finds herself in front of the drive-thru speaker again a few days later, she doesn't have to worry about an impaired redhead because Kory's safe at home studying organic chemistry. That leaves the heroic Raven drumming her fingers on the wheel.

"I'll have a McChicken combo with a medium coffee and extra fries on the side," she says already cringing at the unhealthiest picture they're about to bestow on her.

"Oh, it's you," says a familiar voice. "Driving the fun wagon again?"

Raven raises her eyebrows then remembers it's almost midnight – of course he'd be here. But despite the shameful memory, she finds herself smiling.

"Not this time. I grounded them," she jokes but then as an afterthought before she can stop herself she adds, "Thanks for the coffee, by the way. It really helped."

"Your total's eight forty-eight. Window two. And I don't know what you're talking about. _I'm _not giving away free coffee to poor, unfortunate designated drivers. Where'd you get that crazy idea from?"

Raven grins. "Oops, sorry must have been my mistake then." His speaker goes silent but when it fizzes back to life, it sounds like there's the end of a laugh on it.

"Of course not. Window two, please," then the speaker goes dead. Raven presses the gas a little too much out of curiosity but it's the same girl at the window who gives her the food. She doesn't give Raven coffee this time, but when she gets home and Kory violently attacks the bag like it's feeding time at the zoo, there's a surprise.

"Raven! _What the hell!_" Kory cries from the couch in the living room. Raven appears in the hall, halfway through pulling on a thin sweater. "What?"

"Why'd you get me like, fifty packets of sugar? Woman, I only need two!" the redhead laughs and shakes her head as she chucks a few at the shocked look on her roomie's face.

"I didn't," Raven says as she kneels down and picks them up.

~o~

"It's cuz you're sweet," says the voice. "And when I did it, it seemed funny at the time."

Raven rolls her eyes. "I don't know what's worse. That pathetic pickup line or the fact that you remembered it two weeks later." He scoffs into the speaker.

"The two weeks is your fault." Raven glares at the metal box like it's his face.

"I can't buy McDonalds everyday! And while I'm at it, I'll have a Caesar salad."

"The salad's not very healthy either, you know. You're still gonna get fat."

Raven's widens her eyes and rubs her forehead. "Wow! Your manager must love you," she says with fake adoration. He chuckles.

"I'm the best there is!" and Raven smiles.

"I doubt that," she spits back and she knows he's smiling on the other end because she can feel it. "Window two, asshole," he ends. This time, with a little hope, she presses the gas firmly, ready and expecting to give him an earful but another male employee with a thick, _Spanish_ accent gives her the salad and a free McFlurry to boot. Raven gives it to Kory, the girl who is actually in danger of gaining weight more than she is.

~o~

The speakers are broken. He can't hear what Raven's saying.

"Three McSmoothies! All strawberry!" she says louder this time. She's already changed her order eleven times because each time he says:

"What?" –clearly annoyed – "Strawberry what?"

Raven grits her teeth but there is still a smile in eyes. "No, you idiot! I said two McChicken combos! The five dollar special!"

"What? One more time! I almost g-" but by this time, Raven has already put the car in Park, unbuckled her seatbelt, and is opening the window fully before so she can lean her head and body all the way out. The night breeze blows her dark hair pleasantly.

"How many times are you gonna make me say it before you realise that you can let me order up at a window, you-"

"You're cute," he says cheekily and before she can think, all thirteen of her prank meals come up on screen and she now owes the damn franchise fifty-two bucks. Her eyes widen.

"You son o-"

"Look up," he says and when she cranes her neck, Raven can see a black camera sphere looking down at her. She can already picture the guy waving back as she gives him the finger.

"You're a fucking creeper," she mutters darkly and he chuckles.

"Window two!"

~o~

Tara wants McNuggets and Raven comes to the rescue. Again.

"When are you gonna let me in at window one?" she asks the speaker only to hear the ever-familiar voice snicker back.

"Window one is for _special _customers. Besides, it's been a month – Jinx misses you." _The bun-headed bitch? _Raven thinks with a smirk. She doesn't comment on how ridiculous she thinks the girl's name is.

"But she spilled coffee on me the first time we met," she says. He laughs.

"See how nice sh-" Two seconds later, a different voice comes on the speaker.

"He's been dying to ask you for your name," a female voice laughs. Suddenly an angry, "_Jinx!_" is heard and what sounds like wrestling. Raven chuckles as it goes quiet and he comes back.

"Window two," he grunts then he's gone. When Raven pulls up at the window, Jinx winks and gives her the meal. Raven hands the girl her credit card, instead of money this time.

~o~

It's not even four days before Raven's back at the drive-thru but this time, it's on behalf of the cries of her eight lazy-ass friends.

"Right," the familiar male voice says. "So, you want three Number twos with no tomato on all but extra lettuce on one of them and extra mayo on another, two Number sevens, one with no cheese and the other just the burger, not the combo, and a Number eight with no ice, Sprite for all, and two apple pies. Is there another party?"

Raven watches, impressed, as suddenly all her orders light up correctly on the display screen.

"Study group," she says tiredly. "And I'm already kinda late."

"It's not called fast food for nothing, Raven," he says in a cheeky voice at saying her name for the first time. "Window _one_, please!"

And Raven is excited to hit the gas.

~o~

"I couldn't even see you!" Raven growls into the speaker two weeks later. She tries to sound more annoyed than disappointed.

"Well, maybe if you didn't order so damn much, the bags wouldn't have covered my face and my buddy wouldn't have had to take the change from you," he chuckles and Raven suddenly decides to change what she came to order. "So what'll it be?"

"One apple pie," she smirks, thinking he won't resist. But instead,

"Window two, please!" and when she turns her head, Jinx is already waving out the window.

Raven thumps her head against the car horn.

~o~

"Girl toy or boy toy?"

Raven forgets for a second that they're talking about Happy Meals.

"Boy toy," she says, then she glances at the camera and grins. A moment of pregnant silence passes like he's trying to remember that she actually said that.

"Cool," he says nonchalantly and doesn't even remind Raven to drive up to Window two.

~o~

Raven is studying in her room when Tara walks in with a stinky McBurger in her hand. At the smell, she hasn't realised until now how much she is starting to hate McDonalds. Tara's hair is dyed black for her drama class monologue-presentation later that morning.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me," she says as she leans against the doorframe. Raven crosses her legs in her chair.

"Let me guess," she says. "Some dumbass started flirting with you at the McDonalds drive-thru?" Tara gives her a funny look.

"Exactly. Wait, have you been using my car?" she asks and Raven shrugs.

"And if I am?"

"But you hate fast food."

"You let me drive it before. So?"

"No," Tara shakes her head. "That was three months ago, and I was drunk." Raven blinks.

"It was?" she asks and gets hit in the face with the chesseburger wrapper.

"Yes, so next time you go and steal my car, you might as well order a Romantic Candlelit Dinner with a side of Long Walks on the Beach," she huffs.

"Ew, _what?_" Raven raises her eyebrows and drops her pen. Tara smirks.

"That's what the drive-thru guy was saying before he realised he wasn't talking to you. He asked when you are going to order a Ro-"

"Okay, okay! I heard you the first time!" Raven whined as an embarrassed flush came over her cheeks. Tara laughs and shakes her head.

"Well, I don't know what _other__,_ strange men you're hitting on with my car but next time, let me come! He is _SO hot!_ You sure know how to pick 'em!"

That all but causes Raven to jump through the ceiling.

"You've _seen _him?"

"What, you mean you haven't? Do you even know his name? Oh god, you don't! His name is-"

"I'm borrowing your car," Raven says as she flies out of her chair and walks out the room.

"I told him you were single!" Tara laughs and tosses her the keys.

~o~

Raven pulls up to the speaker and waves out the window to the camera after ordering a medium coffee.

"Will that be all?" he says disturbingly professional but it doesn't faze Raven when she remembers his incident with Tara earlier and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling for romantic dinners and long walks tonight," she teases.

"Your friend," he grates in a sullen tone. "Is a terrible person." She chuckles.

"Window one?" Raven asks sweetly. He sighs into the microphone almost like he's relieved.

"Window one."

~o~

The person Raven sees through the window is not what she expects.

"I …I was expecting a bald, old, two-hundred pound guy," she admits. "But at least you're wearing the greasy shirt."

"Aw, now that hurts," he pouts and she chuckles. "I'm sorry."

A guy her age stares at her. He's tall and lean with a dark head of black hair and bright, heartbreaker-blue eyes. He smirks handsomely but Raven doesn't pay too much attention to the details. It's the voice she's most familiar with anyway. She glances down at the nametag.

"Richard," she reads and before she can come up with a clever comment with his nickname _Dick_, his smirk transforms into a soft grin.

"Welcome to McDonalds, Raven," Dick says, leaning out of the window. "May I take your order?"

And although Raven despises pickup lines, she complies just this once because Dick has been waiting for her all this time. She orders one date combo with a side order of movies and a long walk.

It ends up being the last thing she'll ever order from McDonalds again… but at least Dick is nice enough to make it memorable as he hands her a flower along with her coffee cup.

~o~

* * *

_FIN._

A/N: Can you imagine nothing better than pulling up to a drive-thru and _being served by a sexy Dick Grayson_? I can't! Haha, and if you can …well, either way you'd lose because there would be NOTHING better! Haha. :D

*Now let me be absolutely CLEAR about this fic! **This was not MY original story!** (EXCEPT for the flower at the end!) The whole plot and witty dialogue was first written and created by _**tanyart**_, a brilliant writer who wrote the original _Pullup, Pickup_ for another fandom. This was all hers, and I just wanted to share it with all of you from the TT community, but from a RavenRobin perspective. _So really, if you want to give praise, it's not to me! It's to Tanya_, so let her know okay? :) She already knows and said it was okay to share and we cleared up the entire copyrights claim thingy. So yes, my full rights go to ©tanyart.

Aaaand, yep, I'm still alive! Can you BELIEVE how long it's been? I know …shoot me all you want but let me stop you by saying how much I MISSED writing RaeRob. Real life, you know? :) I can't fly away to a private island and write, although the idea sounds _very _tempting… lol.

One-word reviews are nice, but I also wanna take this time to _thank ALL of you who've read my other stories and enjoyed them_. I'm grateful for the numbers I get and I never see it as a goal! But, it does mean a lot that you're enjoying my slices of RobRae pie (haha!) so even if I can't PM those of you without accounts, just know that it's nice to know we are all on the same shipping party! So kudos!

…Am I always gonna write this much when a story is done? :p

Haha, have a good summer!  
- A


End file.
